The present invention is a multipurpose portable power storage and supply system. Conventionally, a power source is usually specified with a specific application. For example, an uninterrupted power supply (UPS) is only used for back up power purpose, a power bank is usually used for powering some DC devices . . . etc. There is no power system that can serve as an UPS, a portable AC power source, and a portable DC power source which allows recharging of the system using grid AC power source, regulated DC power source, or even renewable energy source such as photovoltaics and wind turbine. The expandable nature of the present battery modules further enhances the flexibility of the system being used for many applications and needs. The mechanisms that enable variety of charging sources and discharging forms, the designs of compatibility between the inverter, battery module(s), and solar panel, and further unique design of the system integration, all together enables an energy storage and supply system being applicable for a wide variety of applications at the same time.
The power storage and supply system of the present invention consists of an inverter and an expandable number of multiple battery modules being connected in parallel. This power storage and supply system allows AC and DC power source for charging of the battery modules and at the same time allows AC and DC power when discharging the battery modules. This power storage and supply system can become an ideal power source for all portable applications such as a cordless lawn mower, a vacuum cleaner, a vehicle battery jumper, an uninterrupted power supply (UPS), and even a storage device for a solar panel. The design and functions of an inverter, a battery module unit, and the methods of integration of the inverter with the battery modules being connected in parallel will be described in detail in later sections.